Where Is Your Heart?
by robraefan
Summary: AU Raven and Robin have always been best friends. Raven is in love with Robin, but he doesn't know, and he's dating Kori. What is Raven to do? RaexRob


My first fanfic. I'm new at this, so please no flames. Don't flame at the pairing either.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and probably never will.

On with the story.

Where Is Your Heart

Chapter 1: Trying To Build Anew

_Ring…_

Ring… 

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Raven, please pick up the phone," Richard silently pleaded.

"Hi, you reached Raven Roth. I'm not here right now. Please leave a message after the beep."

_Beep._

"Raven," Richard said," This is Richard. I just called to check up on you. Please call me back, ok?" _Beep_

Raven sat there, on her sofa, hugging her knees to her chest, staring at the phone. She had been ignoring Richard's calls. _I've known him for so long. He's been my best friend for almost all of my life._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**The Roths were meeting their new next – door neighbors.**_

"_**Richard, meet your new neighbor, Raven." A beautiful young woman said to her six-year old son.**_

"_**Hi Raven, I'm Richard," said a shy boy standing next to his mother.**_

"_**Hi Richard, wanna play in my backyard?" a six-year old Raven asked her new neighbor.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Am I doing the right thing?_ A crying Raven sat looking at the phone. _I love him so much._ Raven abruptly stood up and went over to her bookshelf. She scanned the spines of her books until she found a violet book. She started scanning through the pages. 

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I am in love with Richard. No, I don't think I love him, I know I love him. But each day I wonder, **will he ever feel the same?**_

Drops of water fell on the pages. She couldn't continue reading. She put the book back on her shelf and walked back to the sofa. She put her hand on the receiver of the phone. _Should I call him? _She picked up the phone and dialed his cell.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"Hello? This is Richard."

"Hey Rich, this is Raven," said Raven, smiling at the sound of his voice.

Richard smiled, "Hey Rae, I called earlier. How are you? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Ummm… I was wondering, you want to go out later?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Well actually, I have a date with Kori tonight. Sorry Rae. Later, ok?" Richard said.

Raven's heart sank. A big lump formed in her throat. "Ok, Rich. Another time. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Raven."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_It hurts so much. He might never know I love him. _Raven got off of the sofa and went over to the mirror_. He loves Kori. I should be happy for him. _She looked at her beautiful, deep violet hair framing her pale, tear-stricken face. Her eyes met her amethyst orbs' reflection. She tried to smile. But it looked so hollow. _I will never be able tolook like Kori._

She sighed, trying to get rid of the huge lump in her throat.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A ten-year old Raven sat at the base of the tree in her backyard, sobbing quietly. She had just found out that her parents died in a car crash. Her knees were tucked to her chest, her head down.**_

_**Richard hopped over their fence, and came running toward her.**_

"_**Hey Rae, I've been looking for you. I heard the news."**_

_**Raven raised her head up to see Richard standing in front of her with blurry eyes. Richard, heartbroken from seeing the sad face of his best friend, sat down, and hugged her tightly. She cried louder. **_

"_**Shh. It's ok Raven. I'm here. Don't worry. I'll always be here for you."**_

"_**Really?" Richard nods. "You promise?"**_

"_**Of course Rae, I promise." Richard then tightens his embrace, and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry Rae, I won't break my promise."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

She closed her eyes after her flashback. _So much for always being here for me. One should only keep promises one can keep. Gosh, I've got to move on. But it's so hard to let go, after almost 20 years of knowing him. We have so many beautiful memories – all the tears and laughter we shared. My heart has been broken ever since he's been dating Kori. Will my heart ever be able tomend?_

_When was the last time I've really been happy? I need to breakaway from this sadness. Richard has Kori. I need to find someone for me. I need to change, I need to take the chance that Richard might not be the only one to make me happy._

Raven wiped the tears from her eyes, she hadn't noticed were falling. She now had confidence in herself she never had before.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so this isn't a new plot compared to other stories. The plot might not seem clear but it will eventually. I know, I know. 

Dodges tomatoes

It probably really sucks. But you know, at least I'm trying. This will end up to be a Rae/Rob fic ok? So… just leave me a review and tell me if you think I should continue my story.

Until next chapter…

**robraefan**


End file.
